


Loving you from afar

by wheezyy



Series: Spotlight [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, M/M, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezyy/pseuds/wheezyy
Summary: Maybe this would have to do by now, loving each other from afar.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Spotlight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152257
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Loving you from afar

**Author's Note:**

> hey! I wrote another story. School is really stressing me out and this is the outcome of my short break from that. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Kyungsoo, a young man knew where his place should be. Since he was young, he knew where he belonged. At the back. Where no one could see nor hear him. It was okay for him really, he learned how to love the silence of being alone, he eventually hugged the beauty of being lonely. 

That’s why even in his line of work he prefers at the back, to assist every artist, to help every production team. The set an audience sees on the big and wide television came from his mind. He designs a set that would look natural, it could deceive you. He likes being at the back, away from the limelight, he grew up being in the dark, so he doesn’t really know how could he fall in love with someone who’s constantly under the spotlight. 

Kim Jongin, a man of every woman, even man. Kids look up to him, men look up to his body, women want to be his arm accessory even just for a night, and mothers wished she could introduce him to their daughters. The spotlight is on him on his every move, one step meaning a hundred shots to someone. A shot of him walking aimlessly could put a dinner on one's table. He’s that someone. 

He’s expensive, Kim Jongin is very expensive. His looks are to kill for, his attitude could make you drunk in love, his words will make your heart flutter. He grew up on this, he’s used to this. But feeling something other than friendship to someone is a feeling he wanted to hide away from the prying eyes. 

Jongin, if possible, if he can, if given the chance he would shout, and declare to the world that he has a lover. A beautiful lover, from inside and out. 

“Hey” he smiles at the man from his phone once the younger man answers his call. He smiles lovingly looking at his lover. This is the only thing he didn’t want the spotlight to see. This smile, this face, this person. 

The other person smiled back at him, the younger one stares at him for a while before he sighs. As if something is bothering him, it only made Jongin worried. He questions Kyungsoo about what is going on in his head, the younger man dressed in his pajamas sighs again, adjusting his position from his bed. 

“I just miss you. I wish you’re here.” Kyungsoo sighs again, fingers dancing across the phone screen as if he’s caressing the older guy’s face. Jongin gave him a sad smile. 

Jongin knows that some days Kyungsoo gets sad. His pouty face staring at him with his round innocent eyes, looking at him as if he’s memorizing every part of his face. But he can’t hold him during those moments, their distance won’t allow him to. If Jongin hates something about being the favorite focus of cameras, is this. He can’t book a flight to go to him, because his manager booked him a schedule, a photo shoot, or anything. He has the money, but time is very luxurious to him. He considered buying a private plane when Kyungsoo got injured and brought himself to the hospital, he went ballistic that time. He could book a flight, but the earliest would be 4 hours after the booking. Kyungsoo stopped him, saying he’s fine and a friend is there to help him. Jongin did not feel relieved at that time. He could be there, taking care of his boyfriend, but no, instead he continued filming as normal as if Kyungsoo is not occupying his mind. 

He continued looking at the man who was trying to tell him how his day went, how his boss treated them to dinner after successfully putting to life a set they were doing for a month at that. He smiled, listening intently to his lover’s stories, he’s no longer pouting but Jongin knows at the end of the call Kyungsoo’s pouting will be back. 

Under the low yellow light on top of Jongin’s king-sized bed, the two of them continue building the bridge that would somehow connect them despite the distance. 

\--

Kyungsoo is hanging out with a friend when they pass by a book stand outside a flower shop, Kyungsoo stops walking to look at one particular magazine. He picks it up examining the man seated on a chair with his white dress shirt folded up to his forearms biting his arms seductively while staring at the camera. He smiles, proud of how his lover is conquering the world with his talent. He smiles again, putting it back to the stand. He doesn’t buy any of Jongin’s magazine, what’s the point where he could have the original copy, and the live version of it. Ahh, perks. 

“You’re not gonna buy it?” His friend asks him once he leaves the flower shop, holding a bouquet of roses. He shakes his head, his friend picks up the magazine, looks at the front and back view before handing it to the seller plucking a dollar out of his pocket. “Well, if you don’t, then I will. This man is glowing, I want him.” 

Kyungsoo shakes his head, not an ounce of jealousy filling him. He’s proud of how his man has a lot of admirers but doesn’t feel threatened because Jongin never gives him a reason to. He trusts the man, and Jongin does the same. They wouldn’t have survived 3 years in this relationship being away from each other if they don’t have trust. 

\--

Jongin has his fair share of proud moments. When he became the first male face of an international cosmetics line, or when his magazine sold a million copies, or when he won an award for his first acting career, effectively giving him a career outside modeling. Those trophies and labels have no bearing when the proudest moment of his life is to go back to his hometown. 

He went there before he started his acting career, he wanted to bring the feeling of nature and the silence when he goes back to the bustling city, but he went back with the number of his childhood friend. 

That’s how their story began, secretly texting each other, those late-night phone calls trying to make up for the loss of it a few years back. Until those calls started having too much feels that it overwhelmed the both of them, but they rode with it until the proclamation of love towards each other came after, making them giggly and happy at 2 in the morning.  
Kyungsoo a year after being an official couple flew to another country to pursue his work. Jongin wants to stop him, for he knows their faraway love would only increase the distance between them. But who is he to stop him, when he hears nothing from the younger man when sometimes his calls go unanswered, or anything about his line of work. 

They made it work, always. If Kyungsoo is busy with his work, as Jongin knows the younger’s work is as demanding as his, he would simply leave hilarious messages that would encourage the younger one. He would sometimes slip in a few pictures of him. If Jongin is busy, Kyungsoo would send him a video of the quiet city where everybody is still asleep, or a video of him showing the city to Jongin making him feel he’s there beside him. 

When Jongin got a few weeks of vacation, he would fly out of the country to visit his little boyfriend, trying hard not to get caught in the airport. They would spend days coping up in the younger’s apartment filling up their battery of love. At night when everybody is asleep, they would walk hand in hand, looking at the sights of what Kyungsoo is showing him on the phone. Those moments give Jongin the strength to continue absorbing the spotlight that is always above his head. 

Their relationship is two way, Jongin gives 100 percent of his efforts, Kyungsoo would give him a 101 at that. When Jongin was extremely tired after a long day shooting, he just wanted to retire to his bed, but this is the 2nd time someone is ringing his doorbell, no one is there except a basket of foods he likes eating. For the third time, it rang, Jongin was annoyed ready to snap at whoever is wasting his time. He was ready to shout when the door revealed a little man holding a bouquet of biscuits that he fancy eating, holding it towards him with a small smile. 

“Uhm, Sir delivery?” the little man said a little, Jongin pulled the man towards his body, burying his face into his shoulders with arms tied around his waist. 

“What are you doing here Soo?” He questions the man still in his embrace, Kyungsoo giggles while his face is planted on Jongin’s chest, hands running on his tall boyfriend’s back lovingly.

“Surprise, I guess?” he laughs, that night Jongin got the longest and deepest sleep he has after that long tiring week. 

Their love is beautiful, but every beautiful thing has its bad side. 

Jongin and Kyungsoo have too. After long, they are not exempted from this. 

\--

Kyungsoo flew to Jongin, as per the older’s request, with him paying for all his flight expenses. Jongin said he wanted to celebrate his birthday and a celebration too as he won another award. But, Kyungsoo’s work was busy at that time, they were preparing for something big, and absences at this time is crucial for Kyungsoo’s team. He was granted a one day leave, he leaves the night after their work, and would be back the night the following day. 

Before his flight, Kyungsoo went through numerous meetings, to say he was beaten is an understatement. On days like this, he just wants to wash up and sleep the tiredness away, but no he went straight to the airport. During the 5 hour flight, he slept and ate his dinner, but the seat is uncomfortable and adds up a screaming baby. He doesn’t really get a wink of sleep. 

At 11 pm, Kyungsoo successfully entered the older man’s apartment, he expected to see him there but was greeted by the dark apartment. Far from what they originally planned. Kyungsoo tried calling the man, but he wouldn’t pick up the call. He tried again and again until he just fell asleep on the couch still in his work clothes. 

Morning rolled in, and Jongin is still not there. He called the man, only it went straight to voicemail. Kyungsoo is getting annoyed at 8 in the morning. When the man seemed to not answer his calls, Kyungsoo showered, cooked for a meal, opened his laptop, and continued working. The day really flew by fast, before he knew it’s already 4 pm, and the man was still nowhere to be found, and Kyungsoo’s flight back was in three hours. 

Before he leaves the house, Jongin finally answers the call, groggily at that. As if he’s been drinking all night and just woke up when the sun is about to set. 

“Jongin? Where are you?” Kyungsoo questions, filling a glass cup of water. The man stalls for a minute, trying to find an answer. 

“Have you been drinking? All night?” he questions Jongin while putting his shoes on. 

“Yes, we celebrated.” 

“Guess you’re happy you celebrated with your celebrity friends, other than your boyfriend who flew for hours just to wait for nothing. Happy Birthday and Congratulations I guess, I left something on your table.” Kyungsoo’s voice is cold, but the disappointment is audible, Jongin feels sober. 

When he’s back in his apartment, Kyungsoo is not there, but instead, a gift from the younger guy was on his table. Jongin felt shit. He has completely forgotten their plans, just to give in to his limelight friends, just to be in the spotlight. 

That event made Jongin realize he should balance, or no, he should prioritize what needs to be prioritized. He almost lost Kyungsoo that time, the man refused to reply to his reaching out. He felt scared, how he could lose Kyungsoo just to please everyone from the camera lens. 

Jongin learned how to prioritize things that time, and it seems now he has to do that too. 

When photographs, a hundred of them are laid out on top of his management’s table, Jongin felt sick. There were photographs of Kyungsoo walking out of his apartment, probably going to work, different photos of him. One when he was lazily lounging outside a café, face revealed for the world to see. There were pictures of them together too, hand in hand walking out of the older man’s apartment door, Kyungsoo kissing his cheek, Jongin kissing his lover’s head, and a whole lot more intimate photos. But Jongin’s whole face is barely seen in the pictures, his side profiles are seen, and his body. No one could go wrong in figuring out his body, but what made it worse is that in every picture, Kyungsoo’s face is seen. Very visible you could already see the auburn color of his eyes or his mole on the right cheek. 

That’s why his name is making noise on a platform, he thought maybe something about his new endorsement, but no this is what they were talking about. And the comments, god the comments are awful, already throwing hate about this person Jongin is apparently dating. Their photos are blurred, but the management said the person behind this could release a picture that could either break Jongin, or his boyfriend. 

Being the entertainment of a lot of people, his every move is watched, and everyone felt possessive of him. He might have a lot of projects that came from his popularity, those come with a price and this is it. 

Jongin growing up always has an option. He could choose right away from that and could move on from that quickly. But this time, Jongin is having a hard time. His management gave him options, he could release a statement confirming his relationship with the guy in the picture and people would dig deeper until eventually, Kyungsoo’s photos would be up on every site. When he knows Kyungsoo doesn’t like having attention to him, and highly values his private life.  
He knows what people say about this matter, having a relationship is as taboo as having sexual intercourse in the public. Jongin would rather receive those painful words rather than his boyfriend. Another option is to deny all allegations about him, that statement alone would boost his brand reputation again that once dropped when the issue arose, and Kyungsoo will not be in the bad light. But what would be the cause? 

As hard as it is to please people, they will accept every apology and would forget the issue as if nothing happened. 

When finally Kyungsoo, after 3 and a half years of working abroad was stationed in their new office in the same country as Jongin, the same city a few miles apart, this happened to them. When they thought they crossed one distance between them, they were dealing with another one. When they thought they could freely visit each other's apartment without flying a thousand kilometers up, they were pulled away from each other. 

And Kyungsoo thought opposite attracts. 

Maybe this is gonna be their life now, for now at least. Back to phone calls as if they’re seas apart, can’t meet in their apartment to protect themselves from still possible bystanders following the walking entertainment. Or until Kyungsoo doesn’t feel scared of going out with the fear of someone following him. 

The management provided legal action, but until when these people would get afraid of this? How long will they follow regulations, until they start sticking their long camera lens in other people’s business? 

Maybe this would have to do by now, loving each other from afar.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a dialogue kind of "writer" so writing this is an experience, hope you leave comments how I could improve my writing :D 
> 
> inspo for this is Yixing latest album, Producer!


End file.
